


Moon's Pool House

by Jackonthelongwalk



Series: Eli “Hawk”/Demetri shit [6]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Job, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackonthelongwalk/pseuds/Jackonthelongwalk
Summary: They fight at moon's party then Eli blows Demetri in the pool house after Demetri saves Eli from being arrested.
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Eli “Hawk”/Demetri shit [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128746
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	Moon's Pool House

**Author's Note:**

> Its like 4:00 am, I will re edit tomorrow. enjoy early birds! Was high as always.

Moon decided having a party while her parents were away might just be the perfect remedy to solve all the tension between her friends. Moon had been tugged between the two groups for some time now, like a rag doll she was almost going to be thorn down the middle and she had had enough.

Sam, Robby, Demetri, Nate, Chris and the other Miyagi-Do's all arrived to the party together. The driveway and street leading up to the house was littered with cars. Walking up across the lawn Chris sighed lightly "There's a lot of people here already." Sam was surveying the house, there were a lot of people. "Yeah, I guess Moon must have invited other kids from school" leading the group up the steps toward the front door, Demetri tutted "I only brought Trivial pursuit." the board game clutched in his hands "If I'd known there'd be this many people, I would've brought Balderdash." Sam looked back at him light smile on her face Demetri was not much of a high school pretty goer, he hadn't see much "party" action at all.

The music was bleeding all over the house filling the large space with a hum Sam walked into the living room taking Moon's house in, her parents must have redecorated since Sam was last here, stepping deeper into the room she hesitated at the display before her Robby stopped beside her, Hawk, Mitch and Aisha were sitting on one of Moons couches', Hawk wasn't great at hiding his emotions breathing in sharply distain swiped across his features when he looked up and saw the group.

Sam was sizing up the rest of the Cobra's while Eli's eyes darted around until they met Demetri's, his jaw clenched and Demetri saw the tell of Eli's upset when the back of his jaw would pop out to the sides like that Demetri knew he was on the edge. Before Cobra Kai before everything Demtri would see that and immediately ask Eli to come over that night and yeah sometimes that jaw pop would crumble into a meltdown full of tears and heart breaking sobs but sometimes the proposal of a night wrapped up in blankets binge watching Buffy the Vampire slayer would snuff out that rage.

Demetri looked away gaze fixated on the game in his hands, he didn't want to start anything with Eli today, he just came to have fun. Though from the looks being exchanged between Miguel, Robby, Sam and Tory it didn't look like just fun would be had. Sam's nerves were shot, seeing Miguel with Tory starting sending her into a tizzy.

Moon walked into the room gleeful "Sam! I'm so glad you came." infectious smile gracing her face she started rambling off about where to find the drinks and vegan snacks, Sam wasn't really listening to anything Moon was saying, waiting for her moment to interject with her nasally voice "Moon you never said anything about inviting Cobra Kai." Sam's arms were crossed and she was sporting her signature scowl.

"Well, I figured with summer ending and school starting back up, we could stop all the fighting and be friends again." she leaned into Sam.

"Its wishful thinking" looking directly at Moon big blue eyes piercing.

Nervously laughing Moon added "Sam trust. Get rid of all this negative energy. Clear your chakras and fun some fun!" she reached in lightly, genuine smile back on her face. Sam and Robby shared a pointed look.

Everyone was starting to have a real good time Nate was showing off his moves and even Hawk was enjoying himself his head thrown back adam's apple bobbing, Demetri couldn't take his eyes off of him, Eli was so striking when his mask would drop just for a few seconds Demetri could see his Eli, and it was all too hard to hate him. 

Hawk was chatting with Mitch sitting on the couch that was smack centre stage of the party, he was watching Moon talking with a new guy, he was tall and she was laughing her hair dancing as she moved around. Moon represented everything Eli want to achieve, with her he had successful created some sense of normalcy at least the normalcy everyone expected of him, everyone except Demetri and Miguel.

Miguel also accepted him at his most Eli but Miguel supported Eli's change he accepted Hawk, Miguel was Hawk's brother through and through but Demetri, Demetri could never fully accept it, he knew what this was, the change in interests, the new loud coloured clothes, the hair, the new way he spoke, held and presented himself, of course there were traits of Eli within Hawk and Demetri was proud to see Eli and Miguel win the all valley, but he did not believe Hawk was who Eli truly was, and that was the crux of the issue. If Demetri would just leave it alone and let the Hawk be they could be friends again but Demetri would never ever let Eli go.

Seeing Moon talk to another guy, to see Moon filled with her normal radiance, she wasn't struggling without him she was thriving. His eyes started darting around the room, he needed a distraction, he didn't want to confront or experience these feelings. A girl walked in, she was beautiful take the air from someone's lungs beautiful, Hawk noticed her instantly that was a good distraction that was another kind of girl who could remedy this, she could be a new girlfriend.

Pushing himself into Mitch's space Hawk set his plan into motion speaking lowly "you know the best way to win a girl back? Make her want what she can't have." tapping Mitch on the leg "watch and learn"

Getting up from the couch hawk changed his face, he practiced in the mirror almost every day, his confidence face, the face he'd see Johnny and Miguel and even Kyler use.

"Hey, I like your hair." He said to the beautiful girl in front of him she had her arms crossed on her chest. tightly her hands were pressed into her elbow dips a general sign of 'please don't enter my space' Hawk was never any good at these types of body language cues he would always follow Demetri's lead or wait for Demetri to explain why an interaction had gone a certain way because of body language.

She replied tight smile "Thanks. I like yours too. its spiky." Voice changed deepened and widened in tone "Yeah. Everybody wants to touch it. I always say no, but you can touch if you want." His features moving through rapid expression, he looked away for a second then back to look at the girl, she laughed lightly but it was strained her mouth tightening again into an awkward half smile. Eli took this as good will, laughing, smiling all signs this was going well.

"They call me Hawk." Tilting his head up in an unnatural sort of dominating gesture.

"I'm" she began

"Piper!" an excited voice called it belonged to Moon, who swooped in smoothly for a sweet kiss.

While the girls shared their kiss Eli was fixated frozen and bemused.

Moon noticed him, how could she not with his signature hair, she jerked back a bit before stuttering out "Hawk!" He was still frozen so Moon rambled on " Sorry. This is Piper." using her drink to gesture toward the girl he had been attempting to chat up, "Um my.." She looked away and back at Piper "You can say it" Piper looked at her genuine smile reaching her eyes "Girlfriend" she finished.

Realization flashed across Eli's eyes ' ** _girlfriend_** ' his ex girlfriend had a girlfriend. Did kissing mean they were dating, he didn't realize kissing in turn meant dating, he and Demetri used to kiss all the time and they were never dating. He was looking down, away, around anywhere but where he had to keep eye contact with Moon, his voice soft stuttered "Yeah. Uh, that's." a sharp breath was taken in, he just wanted to through this interaction. "awesome" his shoulders were tense and his body was stiff, much like his voice.

Piper was looking quite uncomfortable, Moon was trying to keep her face open and gentle it wasn't her job, responsibility to try and keep Hawk comfortable but she did care for him and wanted to communicate it didn't have to be awkward.

"I'm Hawk" Eli said again eyes darting around. "Very, cool" he mumbled hesitating then turned to walk away. Waves of emotions were crashing down on him. Demetri came into view, he had been watching Eli a bit at this party. Sitting quietly on the other side of the couch Hawk looked at him, eyes darting around avoiding Demetri's gaze, Demetri was looking at him studying him, he had to be careful, even with their time apart Eli was a book that never closed for Demetri, he could open him in a second and flip to any page he wanted, not matter how much Eli wished he couldn't and this meant he knew sitting here was toeing the line.

"You check out the new Doctor who trailer?" Demetri asked lowly trying to hold Eli's gaze. Eli wouldn't meet his eyes, and with snarky tone "I don't watch nerd shit." taking a small sip from his red solo cup.

Demetri decided to try to pry Eli open he wasn't going to let this moment go. "You know, uh.." Eli's eyes flickered to Demetri's face "Moffat isn't the show runner anymore." that got Eli's attention, intrigue laced in his voice "Wait, really? since when?" the corner of Demetri's mouth up cracked into a half smile. Eli was staring at him now "Is there a new Doctor?" he asked knee bouncing. Before Demetri could answer another question shot out of Eli's mouth "What's he like?"

"Oh" he scoffed "she's badass" he jested going straight to a poker face. Eli looked confused for a second before excitement burst over his features eye brows raised and that dimple smile popped "She?"

Demetri nodded his head "mmmhm" meet Eli's eyes again

"No way" Eli Sighed happily. They both heard Piper and Moon giggling, Eli felt uncomfortable now, sitting with Demetri, they used to kiss like that all the time hidden under the safety of a blanket fort no one's watchful eyes could see. Demetri broke his train of thought

"I'd give up. Man. she's moved on." he tilted toward Eli as he said it. Eli couldn't even look at Demetri now he "Defeat does not exist!" He said gruffly, this wasn't about Moon, this was about them, him and Demetri.

Annoyed Demetri sighed "Yeah there's that winning attitude that pushed her away in the first place." rolling his eyes. "I think you need a healthy dose of inner peace" Demetri grabbed Eli's shoulder and squeezed attempting to comfort Eli "Its worked for me."

Eli started to spiral, he was trying and failing to keep his composure was Demetri saying he'd moved on from Eli? that he had peace without him? he was happy without him?

"Oh yeah?" He got up forced smirk covering his rage, he lifted his solo cup and dumped his luke warm beer all over Demetri's head, the fluffy brown hair was sopping, whipping his face swiftly Demetri was disappointed before he could even say anything "Just what I thought" throwing his empty cup at Demetri "still a pussy" he sneered walking away.

Eli spent some time with his cobra kai friends trying to distract himself from Demetri until her heard his voice over the mic.

"I'd like to make a toast. To Eli Moskowitz." Lifting his solo cup. The crowd was muttering 'who's that'

"I'm sorry. Some of you might know him as Hawk. But underneath that crazy clown cosplay and whatever type of Manic Panic he dumps in his hair, he's still good old Eli." Demetri was over annunciating punching out his words. "My binary brother. Well, he was my binary brother." taking in the crowd of people glaring directly at Eli "You know what he is now? A real Zero" holding up his hand making a zero to emphasize his point the crowd was laughing now.

Eli was starting to feel uneasy "Alright, that's enough Demetri." a spoke harshly. Demetri steam rolled right past "Don't let that angry red hairdo fool you, He's a big softie. We watched every Harry Potter movie together" staring unwavering into Eli's eyes "And he bawled like a baby when Dobby died." imitating Eli's pouting, the crowd laugh but Eli knew that imitation was a little too accurate, he had cried, really hard, racked with sobs hard and Demetri was attempting to confront him for hours, heart racing Eli hope Demetri would not mention that part of the story.

Eli's rage was ignited "If he doesn't shut up, I'm going to make him shut up." clenching his jaw tightly "Remember what sensei said 'show mercy'!"

"Well everyone, I've got one more thing." engaging the crowd once again "Have any of you heard of sleep enuresis?" raising his eyebrows at Eli again.

Eli's Face flushing hotly with embarrassment, "Don't." he was staring at Demetri now.

Demetri quirked a smirk "That is the medical term, of course. In the King's English, its good old fashioned bed-wetting." He exaggerated every word and the crowd was roaring now "Eli here is a pro." winking at that slightly pink boy."My mom even had a special air mattress for sleepovers. And she called it." Demetri paused taking Eli in, maybe he pushed too far. "Eli's water bed" he finished penetrating every last word.

Shoving his cup into Mitch "Screw Mercy" Shouting and marching toward Demetri "You're a corpse!"

Robby and Chris got in the way, Moon came running into the room "Guys. Stop we're friends." she huffed.

"I smell a rumble" came from Stingray the oddly older guy apart of cobra kai. When a siren bleated and some random kid yelled "COPS"

"Demetri you got lucky!" lunging forward into Robby and Chirs "I'll see you at school." menacing grin on his face.

Hawk was running toward the exit but cops were flooding the house and the front lawn. Looking around frantically, Demetri spotted him, Demetri grabbed his shoulder squeezed tightly to let Eli know it was him and wrapped his long fingers around his wrist and yanked him toward the back sliding doors.

"What the Fuck are you doing? Did you not hear me, I'm going to murder you!" Eli Whisper shouted, Demetri ignored him continuing to drag him outside.

"Where are you taking me Demetri." growling lips pulled back.

"Would you please shut the fuck up. Unless you want the police to lock you in a cell overnight to teach you a lesson." He kept pulling Eli, sighing, how did Demetri end up in this mess. Eli was still fuming steaming was essentially coming out of his ears but he knew Demetri was right and his mum would kill him.

When they stopped moving Eli bumped into Demetri's back whipping around Demetri gave him a hard glare "Stay. Eli, I mean it don't move."

Eli wrinkled his face at that "I'm not your fucking dog."

"No you're my puppy and if you don't stay still I won't feed you." Demetri threatened, he vanished for a second and reappeared with a pizza box and two cans of coke shoving the food into Eli's arms he grabbed a key out of the planter, unlocking the pool house, curtly nodding, Eli slunk inside and Demetri locked the door with a harsh click.

There was a couch in the middle of the room a bunch of pool toys strapped to the wall a coffee table and a mini fridge. Eli stood at the door tense he was still really fucking mad about what Demetri said those were private moments, private embarrassing things. Eli felt his face getting warm again, he was incredibly self-conscious.

Demetri looked up taking in his supposed murderer and guilt was starting to weigh, it had started as soon as he got on stage watching as he slowly took Eli apart piece by piece gave him some satisfaction but looking at him now made his stomach turn.

Eli's eyes started to get wet, this was always his thing yell, scream, kick, fight or cry. Demetri walked over to Eli grabbing his wrist again and lightly shoved him onto the couch.

"Why did you pour your beer on me like that?" he hesitated then sat beside Eli.

"Why would you say those things? I could have gone further, talked about all the times I pissed on you while we were sleeping or watching movies, but that's not really my thing, teasing is all you." he sniffled angrily.

"Dude, that would just be more humiliating for you!" looked at Eli chuckling. " I said those things because you poured beer on me Eli, and yeah okay fine I succumb it wasn't exactly the right choice of payback. I didn't know you felt so strongly about Moon and getting her back."

Eli turned gawking "It's not about Moon! It's about YOU you're all happy with your new friends and your new dojo and you're at peace and shit without me!" snot, tears and red splotches were covering Eli's face, Demetri was nauseated "You were upset about the things I said because you thought I didn't want you anymore?" he was trying to hide his shock but failing gloriously.

"Yeah! Demetri, why didn't we become boyfriends, I saw Moon and Piper kissing and they are together but you used to kiss me all the time and nothing, you let me get a girlfriend!"

"I'm sorry, how is this my fault!" Demetri was holding his head in one of his hands, looking at Eli.

"It just is alright you're supposed to be smart you should have figured it out."

"No, No you don't get to do this, don't you dare to turn this shit on me, I've been waiting for you to give me an in, but no you pour beer on me instead." he got up and paced.

"You don't even like me anymore!" yelling wetly, the tears were starting up again.

"Stop it. Of course I still like you, I love you Eli, you just too blind to see it." we walked back over to Eli standing in front of him his hand went to rub the side of his dusty pink cheek.

"I'm not blind, I just missed some stuff." pushing the side of his face into Demetri's hand nuzzling it, Eli was a bit like a cat.

Demetri crouched down handing Eli a couple of tissues, once his face was all cleaned up, he wrapped his arm around Demetri neck and yanked him down, smashing his face into Demetri's sloppy, messy and clumsy at first this kiss reminded Demetri of the desperate kisses Eli would beg for at sleepovers just a couple of years ago.

Their lips met finally in a more peaceful dance, the room dead silent and all Demetri could hear was Eli's breath choppy and panting, tucking his hand tightly behind Eli's head he pulled him closer. He brushed his lips softly into Eli's again, Eli flicked his tongue out and ran it along Demetri's pump lips before Demetri pushed his into Eli's mouth licking softly at his tongue before sucking and swirling his tongue against Eli's. Demetri kept pushing into Eli's mouth his tongue dragging over Eli's teeth.

He raked his hand down to the side of Eli's neck and squeezed lightly, Eli keened opening his mouth wider sucking Demetri bottom lip into his mouth and suckling it hard before releasing it. Eli pushed his hips up, trying to brush against Demetri, the sound of the coffee table echoed as he bumped into it backing up to take off his clothes.

Demetri fingered his belt undone, pants hit the floor with a clank, before tugging his shirt off he smirked down at Eli "Take your clothes off, if you want to fuck." He cooed.

Eli made quick work of removing all his clothes, getting off of the couch standing in front of Demetri naked he stretched up roughly grabbed Demetri's head "I want to suck you off" he whispered wet lips grazing Demetri's ear.

Demetri stood tall, he reached over and dropped a pillow between his feet "I wouldn't want anyone at Cobra Kai to know what you've been up to." He teased. Eli sunk to his knees, pillow squishing beneath him. Demetri grasped Eli's chin and tilted it upwards their eyes meeting, Demetri smirked letting go of Eli's chin fingers ghosting down his neck Eli was always so pretty. Eli firmly but gently took Demetri's cock in his hand dragging his hand up and down twice. He licked his lips wetting them and dipped his tongue into the slit of Demetri's cock. Demetri put his hand over Eli's and guided the head, brushing it against Eli's lips leaving them a little shiny with pre come. He opened his mouth slowly sucking Demetri in, Demetir grunted in approval. Eli hollowed his cheeks out sucking from root to tip, Demetri groaned his hand gripping the back of Eli's neck, Eli kept his cheeks hollow and sucking but pulled half way down, once Demetri's cock head was back in his mouth instead of his throat he started to swirl his tongue around the head and beginning of the shaft. Demetri's eyes were closed his head tipped back as Eli was alternating between sucking and swirling his cock engulfed in Eli's wet heat was euphoria.

Eli sucked down the shaft until the head was hitting the back of his throat, Demetri open his eyes and pulled Eli's head back, until just the tip of his cock was in Eli's mouth his lips were redden and swollen.

"Can I fuck into your throat?" Demetri asked roughly. Eli pulled off the cock releasing wetly "yeah alright" his mouth was covered in spit. Demetri slid his cock back into Eli's wet cave and stroked his thumb along Eli's sharp jaw he set a steady pace and Eli started sucking nosily as Demetri thrust his hips back and forth.

"You're fucking gagging for it aren't you" He rasped starting to speed up, the warm soft tongue putting pressure on the underside of his cock, he thrust in hips jerking twice more before he let Eli take over. Eli pulled off with a pop before wetting his red lips again and swallowing around Demetri's cock, he sloppily bopped his head up and down, spit and pre come mixed was leaking out of his mouth, he reached down frantically his own cock was dripping. Demetri’s eyes wondered down and there was a needy mess below him, Eli swallowed around his cock again, his glassy eyes met Demetri's and held his gaze.

Hallowing his cheeks one last time and sucking against the underside tighter Demetri felt the coil in his stomach unravel and with a sharp exhale released his hot come into Eli's mouth. When he was finished, Eli had come seeping out of the side of his mouth his hand still on his cock, Demetri leaned down and wrapped his hand around Eli's helping him reach his end.

Demetri rubbed his thumb over Eli's slit after each pump, Eli cried out "Please Dem, Please fuck don't stop" Demetri kept squeezing and twisting his veiny hand along Eli's cock until his hips started jerking erratically, goosebumps prickled along Eli’s arms and his cock began pulsing come slipping down Demetri's hand, Demetri pumped him a few more times teasing the head again with light circles of his thumb and Eli sobbed "Enough, Enough Dem!".

Demetri paused his lips just ever so close to Eli's let his breath into Eli's mouth and Eli preened for the kiss, Demetri kissed him feather lightly before breaking away.

"That was fun, and when you said I was a corpse did you really mean you?" Gesturing to Eli laying on the cold pool house floor.

"wow, you two are IN TENSE, is the fighting in public your foreplay?" Piper's voice rang through the pool house, Eli's eyes shot to Demetri and somehow he had pants on.

"Yeah that was totally a spiritual experience for both of you huh? you guys should probably just sleep in here tonight. I'm so glad you two are getting along again" Moon clapped her voice gleeful.

Eli's head plunked against the hard floor.

"Get on the couch at least Eli, I'm going to find blankets." Demetri smiled down at him.

"How the fuck am I going to explain this to Miguel and Tory." he groaned.


End file.
